


Shy

by wanderlustlover



Category: Twilight - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-28
Updated: 2010-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She never out grows doing shy exquisitely well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shy

She never out grows doing shy exquisitely well. Her children more, than Carlisle, will never let her forget this, and even he smiles in the effortless fond way that she thinks means he won't comment but is praying it never will end.

 

It's a wonder she learned to get better at throwing pillows at Edward's head for his ludicrousness in the late thirties, because she needs it in the sixties, when the teasing over her shy nervousness about going into the real estate and house revisions as an official company for herself lends her the need of it for more of her children.


End file.
